candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 720
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 47 | previous = 719 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 721 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 100,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *It can be difficult to clear all of the 18-move bombs in time, especially since they're covered in marmalade. *The layout of the board makes it hard to reach all of the jellies. *You only have 30 moves to clear all of the jellies, and some moves might have to be spent on clearing the bombs. *The jellies are worth 86,000 points (6 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (40 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 86,000 points. Hence, an additional 14,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *The bottom two bombs should have higher priority. Try to match them normally if you can, then resort to the provided striped candy and colour bombs. *Matching a colour bomb with a colour next to a candy in marmalade will clear the marmalade. *A colour bomb + striped candy combination makes this level easier, especially when it creates a lot of striped candies along the edges of the board. If the striped candy is the same colour as a bomb then that is even better, since it also clears the bomb. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 86,000 points. Hence, an additional 44,000 points for two stars and an additional 154,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There are plenty of double jellies to sustain huge point cascades. *The candy bombs are underneath marmalade. Even though colour bombs are already present, they are in marmalade and using them to clear the candy bombs underneath marmalade will only remove the marmalade and not give players a huge amount of points. Fortunately, it not that difficult to remove the marmalade. **Even without creating colour bomb + candy bomb combinations, it is still not that difficult to reach the two and three star target scores due to the ease of creating special candies. *30 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the ease of creating special candies and huge cascades, and the low two and three star target scores. Trivia *This is one of the few levels in this episode that does not have sugar keys. *The board takes the shape of an enemy ghost from the Pac-Man game. *Later, level 1070, which is also a jelly level, turned out to be an inverted version of this board. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 720 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Boneyard Bonanza levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Medium levels Category:Redesigned levels